Diskussion:Lysin
Die MA/en spricht von "Tryptophan-lysine distillate", was angesichts dessen, dass Lysin eine stinknormale Aminosäure ist auch wahrscheinlicher klingt. Sicher, dass das in der deutschen Version nicht so genannt wurde?--Bravomike 08:34, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Laut dem Script der Folge ist das mit Tryptophan zusammen. Pulaski sagt "Tryptophan-lysine". Müssten wir das dann nicht genauso behandeln? (Bearbeitungskonflikt, 2 Dumme ein Gedanke ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:35, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Da Lysin an sich kein Medikament ist würde ich beides eindeutig zusammen legen, dann vermutlich als "Tryptophan-Lysin-Destillat", oder?--Bravomike 08:37, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Naja... im Script steht beim "Aussprech-Teil": TRYPTOPHAN-LYSINE (TRIP-toe-fane LIE-zeen). Pulaski sagt: "Tryptophan-lysine distillates with generous doses of PCS.". Wie das jetzt allerdings wieder übersetzt wurde, weiß ich nicht. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:43, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Alleine (ohne das Destillat) sieht aber irgendwie auch komisch aus, wird schon so übersetzt worden sein... Tryptophan-Lysin-Destillat erstellen oder noch warten, bis einer komt, der sich an die Episode errinnert? (Micha81 vielleicht)--Bravomike 08:49, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Na warten wir noch, bis er sich meldet, um ganz sicher zu gehen (aber du hast das t am Ende vergessen, oder? Soll der Artikel Destilla heißen? Ne, oder? (Bearbeitungskonflikt -> von allein gelöst :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:56, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::hi. also 1) sie sagt zuerst Tryptophan, dann Lysin-Destillat. also handelt es sich um zwei getrennte stoffe. mir ist klar , dass in der englischen wiki Tryptophan-Lysin-Destillat ein stoff ist, aber das habe ich hier nicht berücksichtigt - weil ich nach der deutschen synchro einen artikel schreiben wollte und nicht nach der englischen wiki. Micha81 10:21, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Was sagt sie denn genau? "Ich gebe erst Tryptophan und dann noch ein Lysin-Destillat" oder wie wird klar, dass die begriffe getrennt sind--Bravomike 10:38, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::sie sagt, dass sie eine grippe auf einem planeten behandelt hat, mit tryptophan und mit lysin-destillat. also hat sie diese stoffe einzeln verabreicht. in der englischen wiki scheint es eine kombination aus den stoffen gewesen zu sein - es wird ja auch eine andere quelle angegeben. Micha81 10:43, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also die Quelle ist die selbe, das passt schon und ist scheinbar die einzige Erwähnung, aber anscheinend wurde das in der deutschen Version geändert, was nicht wirklic gut ist, denn so ergibt es wie gesagt keinen Sinn. Was tun?--Bravomike 10:56, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ich bin dafür, dass die stoffe getrennt bleiben. Tryptophan hat ja auch nichts mit Lysin-Destillat zu tun. hmm. Micha81 10:58, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gut, aber ich schreibe wenigstens mal eine HGI und schlage vor, Lysin nach "Lysindestillat" zu verschieben--Bravomike 11:02, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Noch eine Frage: Werden auch die Nebenwirkungen erwähnt, die Pulaski zumindest im englischen Original aufzählt?--Bravomike 11:07, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Zum verschieben: wäre es nicht angebracht den Artikel Lysin-Destillat zu nennen? Micha81: nich Bravomikes Frage vergessen und: du hast recht, wenn das in deutsch so gesagt wird, müssen wir das so übernehmen, aber ne HGI sollte es immer dazu geben -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:53, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :: einen moment, ich antworte jetzt gleich, gucke eben noch spuck auf deck 12 zuende :D Micha81 14:59, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC)